(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of an aluminum alloy molding block, and more particularly, to the structure of an aluminum alloy molding block that can be used as a building material in a ceiling, a wall covering or a floor covering.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, mortar and cement are used as building materials for ceilings, walls and flooring. Such work requires experience masonry personnel to handle, therefore, the cost are high and the manufacturing of such building materials cannot be by mechanical equipment. If a certain portion of the building structure has to be removed, the overall appearance of the structure is destroyed.
It is not easy to find experienced carpenters in our modern society, therefore, the construction work that requires carpentry are getting delay for completion.
The surface of the wall is secured by an inserted pin which has the following drawbacks:
1. The resistance to wind is poor and the pulling strength is insufficient, causing the stone materials to fall off easily. PA1 2. The cement wall makes the building structure unsafe during an earthquake. Hence, a light weight, sturdy and versatile molding blocks is in great demand for the general public. PA1 3. A conventional high-rise building usually have tiles of stone materials attached to the surface of the cement wall. Rains can cause the lime to penetrate into the surface of the wall. Thus, the overall appearance of the building is destroyed.